Signals Crossed
Signals Crossed is the fifth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and ninteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Toby was nervous when the signal at Knapford stays red. Plot One morning, Toby was rolling very slowly along the line towards Knapford with Henrietta. Toby was going so slow that Henrietta was concerned that they won't be on time to pick up the workmen at Knapford for the quarry. Toby replies that he's going slow to admire the view, but Henrietta knows the real reason; Toby was worried about the complexity of Knapford Junction. Toby admits that she was right, but Henrietta assures him that everything will be fine. When they arrive at Knapford Junction, Toby was confused. He doesn't know which signal on the gantry is his. Henrietta reminds Toby that red means stop and green means go. When a signal turns green, Toby rolls forward and almost collides with Gordon. Toby reverses for another go and when two signals turn green, he rushes forwards. This time, he narrowly avoids hitting Henry. Toby tries again and almost hits Hiro this time. All morning, Toby tries to get to the station, but keeps getting cut off by other engines. Toby finds himself getting more and more confused as the signals keep changing. Henrietta starts to get impatient so Toby shuts his eyes and charges towards the station. He keeps his eyes closed and speeds straight past the platform, abandoning the workmen and ignoring Thomas. Toby ends up on a siding, behind a signalbox. Henrietta asks if they are hiding, but Toby insists he was just resting. Then, Thomas arrives and also asks if Toby was hiding. Toby pretends he is counting the bricks in the signalbox, but eventually admits that he was indeed hiding. Thomas knows that it's because of Knapford Junction. Toby explains that the place confuses him and was so busy. Thomas tells Toby that he only needs to look at the signal directly above his line. Toby still thinks getting to Knapford Station was too big of a challenge for such a small tram until Thomas reminds him that he is not just any tram; he's the number seven brown tram engine who can do anything. Toby soon arrives at Knapford Station where the Fat Controller was waiting for him. The Fat Controller was concerned that the workmen won't get to the quarry on time, but Toby assures him that he'll get them there. Toby pulls away and stops at the junction which is now busier than ever. Henrietta reminds him about Thomas' piece of advice and Toby checks the signal directly above his line and it's red. Toby waits, but the signal doesn't turn green. The workmen start to get annoyed, as does James who pulls up right behind Toby. James is sure the signal must be green by now and pushes Toby who slams on his brakes and refuses to move. Then, the Fat Controller arrives and speaks severely to Toby who still insists that his signal is red. As the Fat Controller was giving Toby a lecture about signals, one of the Fat Controller's assistants whispers in the controller's ear. The Fat Controller realises that Toby had been right all along; the signal is still red. The Fat Controller realises that the signal must be broken and praises Toby for not going through a red signal. Soon, the Fat Controller arranges for the signal to be fixed while a signalman works the junctions using flags. Ever since that day, Toby has never been afraid of Knapford Junction again. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Toby *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Some Workmen *Edward (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) One of Sir Topham Hatt's assistants was heard whispering. He was voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK version and Glenn Wrage in the US narration. Locations *Knapford *Ffarquhar Quarry Notes *This episode marks the first of a few things: **Henrietta's first appearance in the television series with a face, and her first speaking role since the second season. **Oliver and Toad's first appearances since the twelfth season, and their first appearance in full CGI. **The first time one of Sir Topham Hatt's assistants speaks, although it was just whispering. **The first time Ferdinand appears without Dash and Bash. *Maggie Ollerenshaw joins the voice cast. *In Japan, it was called "Toby and the Signals". The Spanish was called "Crossed Signals". It was called "Toby's Signal" in Polish. Errors *Toby's crew should know the signals. *As Toby leaves Knapford Station to take the workmen to the quarry, Henry passes him through the junction. However in the next shot, Henry puffs back into the station. The same occurs with Edward and Hiro. *When Toby rushes through Knapford, Hiro has Connor's whistle sound. *When Stanley passes Toby, he was on the same line as a passenger train facing the opposite direction. *When Gordon passes Toby the first time, he speeds out of a siding which is too small for him and his train's length to fit in. In addition, he wasn't in the siding when it was previously shown. *When Emily departs from the station, a brake coach is at the front of the train, but in the next shot, it is at the back of the train. *James should've known better than to order Toby to go through a red signal. He should've also not been allowed into the same signal section as Toby in the first place. *When Toby was about to go onto the junction, Henry whistles as if he was behind him, but he isn't until a few shots later. *Toby's crew should've known better than to cross the junction with so many engines passing by. *The points change too quickly at the junction. *Toby has been to Knapford before many times, it's unknown why he was nervous of going there now. *It's no wonder why the signalman didn't tell the Fat Controller about the broken signals. *With the complexity of the track layout, the signalbox (positioned in line with Platform 1) should be bigger and positioned on a gantry overlooking the pointwork, signals and station. *In the scene where Gordon and Toby almost collide, Henrietta disappears from behind Toby. *When Gordon was entering Knapford after almost colliding with Toby, Spencer can be seen leaving platform 1 with Branch Line coaches, but his brake coach appears to be an express coach. *When Toby reverses back to the signal before colliding into Gordon, he appears to be on track 5 and not on the crossover to track 4. *As Gordon chuffs into Knapford before colliding into Toby, Toby was seen to be on the crossover on track 4 where Gordon could've hit Toby. *When Toby speeds past Thomas, his steam appears to go through Henrietta. *There is an orange truck with scrap in the shed at Knapford completely missing its undercarriage and is floating in mid air. *In one of the shots of the signal gantry, two trains of trucks don't have brakevans. *After James shunts Toby and Gordon nearly misses in his close up it shows him coming from the wrong direction and appears to be on their line. *A brakevan should've been added to Rosie's train. *The distant signals have red lights on them, but such signals have amber lights instead of red ones. Gallery SignalsCrossed1.png SignalsCrossed2.png SignalsCrossed3.png SignalsCrossed4.png SignalsCrossed5.png SignalsCrossed6.png SignalsCrossed7.png SignalsCrossed8.png SignalsCrossed9.png SignalsCrossed10.png SignalsCrossed11.png SignalsCrossed12.png SignalsCrossed13.png SignalsCrossed14.png SignalsCrossed15.png SignalsCrossed19.png SignalsCrossed20.png SignalsCrossed21.png SignalsCrossed22.png SignalsCrossed23.png SignalsCrossed24.png SignalsCrossed25.png SignalsCrossed26.png SignalsCrossed27.png SignalsCrossed28.png SignalsCrossed29.png SignalsCrossed30.png SignalsCrossed31.png SignalsCrossed32.png SignalsCrossed33.png SignalsCrossed34.png SignalsCrossed35.png SignalsCrossed36.png SignalsCrossed37.png SignalsCrossed38.png SignalsCrossed39.png SignalsCrossed40.png SignalsCrossed41.png SignalsCrossed42.png SignalsCrossed43.png SignalsCrossed44.png SignalsCrossed45.png SignalsCrossed46.png SignalsCrossed47.png SignalsCrossed48.png SignalsCrossed49.png SignalsCrossed50.png SignalsCrossed51.png SignalsCrossed52.png SignalsCrossed53.png SignalsCrossed54.png SignalsCrossed55.png SignalsCrossed56.png SignalsCrossed57.png SignalsCrossed58.png SignalsCrossed59.png SignalsCrossed60.png SignalsCrossed61.png SignalsCrossed62.png SignalsCrossed63.png SignalsCrossed64.png SignalsCrossed65.png SignalsCrossed66.png SignalsCrossed67.png SignalsCrossed68.png SignalsCrossed69.png SignalsCrossed70.png SignalsCrossed71.png SignalsCrossed72.png SignalsCrossed73.png SignalsCrossed74.png SignalsCrossed75.png SignalsCrossed76.png SignalsCrossed77.PNG Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes